Air Pirates
by persian85033
Summary: Karnage has suddenly disappeared, and now someone else has appearedin hsi place
1. Chapter 1

"Most of the time, these things happen because of bad leadership, but in this case, it's the opposite. You can't blame me!"said Lance.

"Well, but you just said that it was because we don't have good leadership here, yo."said Toad.

"You're just going to have to figure out a way to get this done without me!"exclaimed Lance, as he left.

"Where'd he go, yo?"

"Don't know."said Pietro, switching the channels.

The Iron Vulture

"There's a leak, Captain."

"Then, fix it, you fool!"

"Aye aye, Captain."

The Captain went back to writing in his diary.

"Today, I did not rob any planes, of course, but was due to the idiocy of my followers, not my mangificient self."

"Maybe I'd have better luck leading a bunch of real thieves. They, at least might have brains. It was their fault the police showed up at that mini mart, not mine."

On the Iron Vulture, the Captain's diary began to give off a blinding light. In the jeep, the steering wheel began to do the same.

Lance suddenly found himself in a dark room, with a couple of portholes in one window, and sitting in a chair with a book on his lap, and a pen in his hand.

Captain Karnage found himself seated in a jeep, before him a steering wheel, and parked in the Brotherhood driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the-"he exclaimed.

Reading the first page, and turning them, he could see it was someone's diary.

"Since when do I keep a diary?"he asked himself.

"Where is my diary!"exclaimed Don Karnage.

The Brotherhood came out.

"What are you talking about?"asked Pietro.

"I never knew you kept a diary, yo."

"I am the only one who asks the questions around here!"exclaimed Don Karnage, and reaching for his sword.

"What?"he said, as he realized his sword was not there.

"What's wrong, yo?"

Lance read some of the entries.

"Wow."he said to himself. "Whoever this guy is, he certainly doesn't know you don't leave diaries lying around."

A door opened, and someone walked in.

"Captain, Dumptruck and me will go and find you that treasure!"he said.

Lance, absorbed in the diary, jumped up.

"What?"

"Your treasure, Captain."he said. "Mr.Khan wants to speak to you."

"Mr.who?"

"Mr.Khan."

A large image showed on the wall opposite of the portholes.

"Well, well, Mr.Karnage. I do not like to be kept waiting."

"We'll take care of the treasure, Captain."whispered the other one in his ear.

"What's going on here?"asked Lance.

"Why, simply that you have the task of creating a very severe copper, coal, rubber, lead, and oil shortage."

"What for?"

"With this shortage, I will double and triple the prices, making more profits."

"What about me?"

"You will keep the stolen goods. And I shall pay you for your services. I would like it to start today. Good day to you, Mr.Karnage."

"Huh? Okay, what-"he looked around. There was no one there. "What kind of a joke is this!"he asked himself.

He turned around, and looked at a mirror, opposite of him. Instead of seeing himself, dressed in jeans and a t shirt, he saw what seemed to be a wolf in a what seemed to him a military style blue shirt, white pants, an black boots, with a sword on one side. He fainted.

At the Brotherhood house, the real Don Karnage, was terrorizing Toad.

"Now, you worthless idiot!"he said. "You will tell exactly where I am, and where is the Iron Vulture and my Air Pirates!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, yo!"

"He's lost his mind."

"I have not lost my mind! I am the feared Don Karnage, Prince of the Pirates!"

"The pirates?"

"Prince?"

"You sound funny, yo."

"Maybe we should get him to a hospital. Maybe he suffered a head injury, or something."

"Don't you dare touch me! I am the only one who says we should get him to a hospital! Now you go! And sort this out! You will get me my plane, and I will go back to Pirate Island! All of you! You, away from the mirror! I am the only one who uses the mirror!"he shoved Pietro aside, and walked in front of the mirror, when to his surprise, instead of seeing his magnificent self, he saw a teenage in blue jeans, sneakers, and a t shirt.


End file.
